Jim Raynor
James Eugene "Jim" Raynor is a major protagonist from [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/StarCraft StarCraft.] He made his debut in The Ultimate Game. Canon Jim Raynor is one of the major figures in the StarCraft franchise, being one of the major protagonists of the original game and its Brood War expansion, as well as the main protagonist of StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty, ''and a supporting character in the subsequent ''Heart of the Swarm and Legacy of the Void ''expansions. An Ex-Confederate Marshall turned into a revolutionary, Jim Raynor has stood against whatever the universe can throw at him and survived. After being betrayed by his former boss, being roped into an alien conflict by his unlikely allies, witnessing the horrifying resurrection of his former lover, and fighting multiple wars and campaigns against Terran, Protoss and Zerg alike, Raynor now remains as a bright beacon of hope among enigmatic aliens and monsters, still fighting for justice in a cold uncaring universe. Pre-Convergence Prior to joining ''The Ultimate Game as hired help, Raynor was fighting in the Second Great War with his raiders, leading a revolution against the Terran Dominion whilst also seeking to save the Koprulu Sector from the reawakened Zerg threat, led by the Queen of Blades. The poor outlook of the war led Raynor to personally take up an offer from the Coalition, eventually leading to him being roped into the events of The Ultimate Game. Plot Involvement The Ultimate Game Despite joining the event late, Raynor became a somewhat active character, interacting with The Lone Wanderer, Joshua Graham, Erron Black, and Aqua, and he was quite helpful during combat situations as a masterful marksman and commander, especially during the final assault on the Arch Demon. He died at some point by getting his arms chewed off by a Glalie, but he quickly came back to life soon after. Epilogue(s) The Ultimate Game After the defeat of the Arch Demon, Raynor said his goodbyes to the allies he gained throughout the event before returning home aboard the Hyperion. He had grown more attached to this operation then he had expected, but decided that the conflicts of his own universe came before the conflicts of the greater multiverse. Whether or not he actually received his payment from the Coalition, Raynor vowed he'd help the Coalition if they ever needed the extra hands. Character Relationships * The Lone Wanderer - The main protagonist of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fallout_3 Fallout 3]'' ''who debuted in The Ultimate Game. Rileys position as the unofficial medic of the group garnered him some respect from Raynor, who, as a commander, knows the value of someone who actually knows how to give medical attention to wounded units. They became mutual allies and friends, covering eachother in the midst of combat. Raynor jokingly offered Riley a place on the Hyperion as a medic (since, the current medical facilities on the Hyperion are 'barbaric'), but Riley declined, feeling as though he has enough doctoring to do in the Wasteland as it is. * Erron Black - A character from Mortal Kombat X who debuted in The Ultimate Game. ''Although they didn't share similar ideologies (Raynor fights for justice, Erron fights for money), Erron reminded Raynor of himself during his days as an outlaw. They both shared exceptional marksmanship skills and assisted one another during combat. Trivia * Originally, Jim Raynor wasn't going to appear in ''The Ultimate Game. During the early signups for the game, the Doomguy from DOOM was going to make an appearance and was going to appear from the beginning of the event, taking the place of Jim Raynor. * Jim Raynor is loosely based on a character of the same name from the 1991 film Rush. Category:The Ultimate Game Category:Survivors Category:Coalition Category:Characters